Two Pieces
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Another Band AU. They fit together like two pieces of a broken heart. SoulxMaka
1. KFC commercials are racist

Hey guys this is another Band AU. If you like these kind of stories I wrote one a while back called Rocking Her World and Rocking His World (sequel)

Enjoy!

~Izzy

* * *

We all pack into the limo after the concert, sweaty, exhausted, and tired. But the night is still young and we are headed to a club that our friends from high school work at, I am particularly excited to see my friend Maka Albarn. She was such a bookworm, looked like she belonged in the freshman class not the senior class, aced every test, was strongly against dating, we were exact opposites but we fit like two pieces in a puzzle. Best friends.

"You excited Eater? You look like you are about to shit your pants...how uncool..." BlackStar says and I snap out of my daze and lunge at him.

"I am never _uncool_!" I say grabbing at his shirt and he just laughs as Tsubaki prys me off of him.

I sit back down and adjust my leather jacket.

"We're here guys." Our manager, Stein, says and someone opens the limo door for us. Fans are being held back by security as we make our way into the club, I smirk at the crowd.

The club was decently full, not over crowded but not empty, it was an exclusive club so they weren't just going to let anyone in there.

"Eater!" I hear a large, blue, zombie looking man, say and Sid appears with his wife Nygus in front of us.

"Hey DAD! YOUR GOD HAS RETURNED!" BlackStar says giving the large man a bear hug, man what a softie.

"Hello son! Now I don't want to get in the way of your fun, if you need anything just let us know." He says and they walk away. Right away Liz and Patty rush to the dance floor dragging Tsubaki along while the guys and I head to the bar.

"So Soul, you going to finally hook up with a chick tonight or are you going to spend the whole night hiding at the bar?" BlackStar asks and I chuckle.

"Maybe, if I am i-" I start when we are interrupted and I turn my head to see the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Excuse me, can I get you boys anything to drink?" She asks and I can't help but stare.

"Maybe I will hide at the bar tonight." I whisper to BlackStar and I laughs smacking me on the back.

She had dirty blonde hair that was curled and in a ponytail that had some volume in the front. The smokey eye complimented her forrest green eyes...man I sound like Liz.

"GIVE ME THE HARDEST SHIT YOU GOT!" BlackStar yells and she nods cringing at his loud voice.

"Um I will have Angry Orchard Crisp Apple." Kid says.

"Wow what a pussy Kid." BlackStar says and Kid punches his shoulder.

"I will have uh whatever you like best." I say stumbling over my words.

"Haha! Okay." She replies sweetly and I blush.

We are served our drinks and then she disappears into the back.

15 minutes later~

"Okay everyone as promised our very own Maka Albarn will performing tonight!" Sid announces and I nearly fall off my chair.

"MAKA! YAHOOO!" BlackStar yells clapping his arms like a walrus.

The girl from the bar appears on stage in a mid thigh, skin tight, black dress that showed off her curves, she wore a gold necklace and black heels...wait...the girl from the bar IS MAKA!? I swear I'm going to pass out or die from blood loss.

"Tissue?" Kid asks and I accept it, wiping the blood from my nose.

"Hey guys! This song is called Two Pieces! Enjoy!" She cheers and the crowd goes wild.

Two Pieces by: Demi Lovato

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play  
There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart

I know where we could go and never feel let down again  
We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart

Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep  
Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams  
'Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me)  
There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
We fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

Maka...OUR Maka...singing, onstage, infront of people, sounding amazing! She declined the request to our band because of her stage fright and she always said she wasn't good at singing!

Wow things must have gotten a lot better after high school, heck she looks like she is older than me! (Soul is 21 almost 22 and Maka is 20 1/2)

"Thanks guys! Have a nice night!" She says waving to the crowd and before it is too late I hop down from the stool I was sitting on and I run towards the back room where she was headed and I see the door close to the back door to the kitchen behind her.

Fuck it. I am going in.

I burst into the kitchen and yell, "Maka!"

"What the fuck are you doing here! You don't work here!" I hear a pink haired girl say as I grab Maka's arm spinning her around so she faces me.

"Maka! What the hell was that! You always said you didn't sing! Why didn't you tell us who you were when we were at the bar! I almost bout gave myself a concussion when Sid announced who you were!" I exclaim and she giggles and I stare at her before joining in giving her a great big bear hug, twirling her in the air.

"Man what happened to the nerdy bookworm I used to know?" I ask and we rock back and forth on our feet in an embrace.

"She changed a bit but she is still a bookworm. What happened to being so cool, you are awful at flirting!" She says breaking away and hitting me on my shoulder.

"Well..."

"You are still an anti-social idiot even after becoming famous?" She asks and I nod.

"You are a bit famous here now aren't you?" I ask and she giggles.

"Yeah but I don't get paid millions of dollars and i'm not world renown." She replies and I hug her again.

"Oh we have all missed you so much! I never expected to be so busy all the time." I say into her shoulder taking in every bit of her.

"Aw someone missed me!" She says and I blush.

"You guys look like you are about to makeout or fuck so if you are going to do either get a room. Maka, you never told me that your boyfriend was a celeb!" The pink haired girl said and we break from our hug, blushing.

"Oh! We aren't dating, best friends, that's all!" She stammers.

"Then who is your boyfriend and I keep thinking that you are just making him up!" The girl says and I look at Maka wided eyed, she had a boyfriend?!

"No Eric is very much real...he's just busy!" Maka defends and I stare at her in disappointment.

"You have a boyfriend!? WHO IS THIS GUY!" I exclaim and Maka looks at me like I have grown too heads.

"He's a kid I worked with at a bar, geez Soul why do you care?" She asks and I frown.

"I just didn't expect tiny-tits to have a boyfriend!" I say and she returns the frown, looking offended.

"Well I have to go now, bye." I say making my way towards the door when some guys walks in pushing past me.

"Hey babe!" He says and I turn to look at Maka who is all bright eyed again as she hugs this dude.

"Hi Eric!" She giggles and I rush out the door letting it slam behind me.

* * *

OOOOHHH SPICE! 

I really hoped you enjoyed! I am really excited for this story.

Toodles

~Izzy


	2. Pablo the Rock

HEY GUYS! I FELT IN A TYPING MOOD SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD PROBS UPDATE HYBRID BUT THAT CAN WAIT RIGGGHHHHTTTTT!?

Swag

I don't own SE ;_;

~Izzy

* * *

I felt like throwing up, my brain was in a haze, I couldn't process what I just saw. I arrive back at the bar and plop down right next to BlackStar, I take his drink, taking a large swig of it and I cringe as the liquid burns my throat but it feels good.

"Hey Sid! Can I have whatever BlackStar is having!" I call to Sid and he nods.

"You sure Soul?"

"Positive." I say with a bit too much harshness in my voice and Sid slightly flinches.

"Here ya go." He says putting the drink down and walking away.

"Dude, what happened back there?" BlackStar says and I grunt in response setting my forehead on my arm.

"The most beautiful girl I have ever seen happens to be freaking talented as fuck, had a boyfriend, oh and did I mention her name is Maka Albarn?" I groan and BlackStar pats my back.

"Eric huh? She told me she has been dating for a few months last time I called her, seems like a nice dude but i'm going to have to meet him before big ol' BlackStar can make a judgement on him." BlackStar replies and I just sigh.

"Wanna get up onstage and perform something, let it out?" BlackStar says and I slowly sit up and face him.

"That is possibly the best idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth, mind taking over drums for me?" I ask and he gives me a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yo Sid we are going perform a song or two if you don't mind!" I yell.

"Would I pass up a free performance from the Soul Eater? I think not." He says and I chuckle.

"Yo! Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Star and I are going to perform for a few!" I exclaim as we pass the gang and they all cheer.

By the time BlackStar and I are all set up Maka has joined the gang with the pink haired girl and _Eric_.

"Hey ya'll! How's it going out there? BlackStar and I from the band Death Heaven will be performing a song for you! Enjoy!"

**"I'm Yours" Jason Mraz **

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
_I reckon, it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

The gang was in the front row my now and I bend over and grab Maka's hand pulling her onstage with me, her hand remaining in mine, she looks either too shocked to move or she looks like she want's to smack the absolute shit out of me.

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm sure._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_Our time is short._  
_This is our fate,_  
_I'm yours._

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_

I hold her close to me and I embrace her, the microphone in my hand resting on her shoulder and she gives into the hug.

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._  
_It's what we aim to do._  
_Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate_  
_No more, no more._  
_It cannot wait,_  
_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._  
_There's no need to complicate._  
_'Cause our time is short._  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._  
_I'm yours._

_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, I'm yours_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_  
_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours. _

"Thanks guys! I dedicate that song to my best childhood friend Maka Albarn, next we are going to turn things around with a cover of

Metallica's song One. Come on Kid get your ass up here and play some bass for us!" I exclaim into the microphone and the crowds erupts into

cheers. Maka makes her way off stage and Eric immediately grabs her arm and pulls her close to him. BlackStar got a little too into the moment

and ended up ripping his shirt off, so I joined in and so did Kid, girls in the crowd...and even some men cheered and whistled and I wink to

them before the song starts.

**"One" By Metallica (stay metal children \m/)**

I Can't Remember Anything  
Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream  
Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream  
this Terrible Silence Stops Me  
Now That the War Is Through with Me  
I'm Waking up I Can Not See  
That There's Not Much Left of Me  
Nothing Is Real but Pain Now

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God,wake Me

Back in the Womb its Much Too Real  
in Pumps Life That I must Feel  
but Can't Look Forward to Reveal  
Look to the Time When I'll Live  
Fed Through the Tube That Sticks in Me  
Just like a Wartime Novelty  
Tied to Machines That Make Me Be  
Cut this Life off from Me

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God,wake Me

Now the World Is Gone I'm Just One  
Oh God,help Me Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God Help Me

Darkness

Imprisoning Me  
All That I See  
Absolute Horror  
I Cannot Live  
I Cannot Die  
Trapped in Myself  
Body My Holding Cell

Landmine

Has Taken My Sight  
Taken My Speech  
Taken My Hearing  
Taken My Arms  
Taken My Legs  
Taken My Soul  
Left Me with Life in Hell

We all wave at the crowd before grabbing our shirts and heading off stage towards the side of the club and as I pull my leather jacket back on the gang approaches us and Eric pushes past them and runs at me grabbing my shirt in a fist.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull Eater!"

* * *

Oooh more drama, yeah I just felt like being an asshole and leaving the bar fight for the next chapter.

Oh and if you are wondering the titles for the chapter will almost never have to do anything with the chapter I just enjoy confusing people who don't read A/N's at the end of chapters.

I hoped you enjoyed!

Please review it keeps the ship fueled with SoMa

Toodles

~Izzy


	3. Bees are bumble ouchies

Well look who is back again!? Me! We have been off school for 2 days due to bad weather so I am enjoying being able to type and I probably will even update Hybrid too! But just warning I won't be updating this much so often.

I don't own SE ;_;

Enjoy

~Izzy~

* * *

"What are you trying to pull Eater?" Eric says grabbing a fistful of my shirt.

"Eric! Stop!" Maka pleads but it is no use.

"Don't pull that shit with MY girlfriend, hear me?"

"No, can you please repeat yourself?" I reply sarcastically with a snarky grin on my face.

*SMACK* I am slammed into the ground by Eric's fist and I grunt as I make impact with the floor.

"God...damnit." I mutter trying to get off the floor but Eric lunges at me before that can happen.

"Who the fuck do you think you are."

"Soul Eater lead singer of Death Heaven" I say and before Eric can punch me I grab his fist and throw him off of me.

"You better remember that twat. God, who peed in your cornflakes this morning?" I spit at him as BlackStar helps me off the floor.

"I'm out of here guys." I say and everyone stares at me, silently as I walk out of the club waving at Sid as I exit through the back door in hope to avoid the large crowd and paparazzi.

* * *

"Eric! What the hell was that!" I scold and my boyfriend looks at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I don't like when other guys are around you!" He says.

"Soul is just a friend, we have known each other for a long time, that's just how we are!" I reply rubbing his shoulder.

"That's the thing! _You have known each other for a long time!" _He says brushing my hand off his shoulder.

"I promise you, Soul and I never dated or had any romantic feelings towards each other!" I plead reaching out to touch his shoulder again and this time he accepts.

"Okay babe, well I have to go, I will see you at home later." He says monotone.

"Bye...I love you." I say but it is too late, he was already thrown into the crowd of people.

"Yo Albarn! Mind tackling the dishes tonight?" Nygus asks and I nod slowly still watching Eric maneuver through the crowd of people before I walk into the kitchen.

~A few hours later~

_"Hey babe, going to be a bit late tonight, might crash with Tsu and catch up with the girls but I will let you know if that's going to happen."_ I text to Eric and tap my fingers against the bar waiting for a reply.

_"K." _He replies and I wonder, he never uses abbreviations when texting, maybe he is in the middle of something, I brush it off and get back to serving a bunch of drunks.

"Hey Maka! We are going to jet out of here in about 30 minutes so do you know if you are going to crash with us?" Liz asks.

"No, I think I will just head home." I say and she nods.

~30 minutes later~

"Maka, you've worked all night, please go home." Nygus says and I sigh, turning to face here.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling I don't want to go home." I reply and she pats me on the back.

"Your fine hun! I don't want to see your face here past 3 in the morning, now skeedaddle!" She says and I chuckle grabbing my jacket and bag.

* * *

"I am home babe!" I call as I walk into the door and I hear a bunch of shuffling and sshhhing from our room.

"Eric?" I question slowly approaching the door.

I grab for the handle and open the door, bracing for what might lay behind it.

"Don't COME IN HERE!" He yells and I drop my bag at the sight. My loyal, loving, handsome, boyfriend laying over some blonde, bombshell that was free of any clothing.

My hand clamps over my mouth as my vision blurs from tears.

"Maka...get out. Now!" He says and I run for the door grabbing m purse, keys, uggs, and the money I stashed in my file drawer.

I raced down the street tripping in my heels, falling to the ground and skinning my knee.

I sob on the floor before I slowly regain myself and I stumble towards the gang's hotel.

"_Liz send someone to meet me outside the hotel." _I text Liz and I get a quick response.

_"What happened!" _

_"I will tell once I get inside." _I quickly reply and I see the hotel in the distance and I feel people staring at me as I hobble towards the door.

"Excuse me miss, we can't let you in like that." A man says in disgust and just then I see Liz walk out.

"She's with me." Liz orders and the men move out of my way hastily.

"Thank you." I tell her in between hiccups.

"Let's get you upstairs, clean your knees, get you changed, and then you can tell me what happened." Liz replies calmly.

We head up to the penthouse in a comfortable silence, Liz takes my things as we enter and sets them down on the counter as I take off my shoes.

"Oh my...Maka what happened!?" Tsubaki cries rushing from her seat on the couch where everyone was watching a movie with the exception of Soul who was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's get her cleaned up first." Liz says and Tsubaki nods.

"Patty get her some clean pj's, Maka sit down and I will get something to clean up your knees." Tsubaki says and Liz helps me into a chair.

After getting all patched up and put into some grey sweats and a white tee I join the girls in their room leaving Star and Kid alone on the couch.

"H-he cheated on me, I told him I was going t-to be late and he replied with just a k so I k-knew s-something was not right and when I g-got home he was in bed with some other w-woman just like my papa!" I cry and Liz looks infuriated.

"What!? What did he say when you walked in?" Liz asks pounding her fist on the bed.

"He told me to get out!" I begin to sob and Tsubaki puts her arm on my shoulder.

"You can stay with us for a while if you need, we will be in Death City for 2 weeks till we leave for L.A." Tsubaki says and I nod.

"W-where did Patty go?"

"Probably went off to teach that bastard a lesson!" Liz chuckles and I begin to sob again.

"This is bad, I will get the ice cream and chick fli-" Liz begins when Soul bursts in the room.

"What's going on!? I hear sobbing! Gawd Liz stop crying over dumb movies I'm trying to s- MAKA!?" Soul exclaims and Tsubaki glares at him.

* * *

"Maka! Are you okay, why are you crying!?" I exclaim rushing up to her and grabbing her shoulders and she looks at me, eyes red and puffy.

"Oh Soul! I was wrong about him! I was wrong!" She says as she clings to me.

"It's okay, ssshhh." I say patting her back as she sobs into my shoulder.

"Ya know...we are going to go help...I mean FIND, Patty." Liz says grabbing Tsubaki's hand and dashing out the door.

"...Soul, why am I so stupid?" Maka says looking at me, her eyes full of hurt."

"You are not stupid, you are the smartest person I know!"I say and she just sobs more.

"Eric's the stupid one, not you, that's okay though, Patty is teaching him a lesson so he is smart enough to know who not to mess with."

"Soul, I just want to sleep." Maka says and I nod, picking her up off the floor.

"Liz can share a bed with Kid or Patty tonight." I say to the sleepy girl as I set her in Liz's bed, pulling the sheets over her small body.

"T-thank you Soul." She whispers and I quietly exit the room.

* * *

Rrrrr I don't like how this chapter turned out! Too sappy.

Sorry guys if this chapter is a bit jumpy and lame

BAI!  
~Izzy~


	4. Update!

Heyo guys! It's Izzy here! I know it has been a long time since I update and yes I suck sorry! I have been sucked into the Fairy Tail fandom and they won't let me out.

...

It's like the mafia,

Once your in...

you can never leave.

SOOOO I am going to delete Hybrid but will update Two Pieces every so often.

I am going to start writing Fairy Tail fanfics for GajeelxLevy and NatsuxLucy

I don't know if they will be on this account,

it depends if Elise is being nice.

BUTTS if not my Fairy Tail account will be called NaLuForeverFan or IzzyofFairyTail something like dat.

Sorry guys

Toodles

~Izzy


End file.
